With the increasing popularity of using the Internet and World Wide Web (“the Web”) for the rapidly changing digital world, individuals as well as enterprises, exchange (or swap) large volumes of information through the Web. The demand for larger and faster information exchange has increasingly grown in recent years. For example, various business meetings and conferences are conducted over the Web with attendees scattered around the world. To enhance the communication between the meeting attendees, not only voice (and/or image) information is important, but also information exchange can be critical.
Fast, volume, and secure information exchange is important in enhancing the efficiency of a communication network. At Internet era, the web portals become a means for personal, group, or organizational communication. Therefore, an efficiency and cost effective method of creating and updating the web portal becomes critical to each business and individual.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a faster, more secure, volume information exchange over the Web.